Afraid
by Five-Princess
Summary: It's the birthday of Byron's girlfriend and the Bratz try to help. What the girls don't know is that girl the British is dating never been helped, specially with someone she really love. BEST STORY YET PLEASE READ!


A/N(1): Hi! Here's Cloclo125 and I'm going to help my dear friend Five-Princess with her story about Byron and Burdine from Bratz! Hope you like it! ^-^

A/N(Me): So me and my BFFFFF got bored again ('Cause nothing is healthier than getting bored on a Monday night). We decided to do a BXB story again (It took a while since the last one about Wolf and Vanessa) Hope you guys love it as we do. :)

**WARNING: Contains oblique sex** (which I described fastly to not make yourself feel awkward). And a brand new depressed side of Burdine so haters go home!

_Good Reading!_

* * *

_Afraid_

It was May third, a day each and all doesn't really care. As you know, like each stories, there is something related to that day. It was the birthday of someone.

- So, have any ideas for the Summer edition of Bratz, girls? said Yasmin fully reading the pages of her romantic novel.

- Not so much, Pretty Princess, continued Sasha, what if we could talk about that new Uniform thing coming up at school?

- Oh, Bunny-Boo, our magazine is now international! No one will understand what will be this edition, silly laughed Jade while designing a few other... designs?

- I do care and yes, even if it's international, I CARE! Our school will be full of ugly guys wearing ugly uniform full of ugly colors and ugly socks, continued Cloe, we will have fashion victims everywhere and we will all die of blindness!

- Cloe, how do you even arrange yourself. Calm down, Drama queen! said Sasha trying to bring back her blondish friend back to her normality.

- Yes but...

- STOP! the three other girls yelled.

- Ladies? said Byron Powell, a mysterious British animator from a famous TV show, sorry to interrupt you while this absolutely and positively bizarre fight but... can one of you help me about a delicate subject?

- Delicate? the ladies say at the same time making Byron smirk and laugh the most charming as possible.

- About a girl, more precisely a girl I have a crush on, the British says, It's her birthday and I don't know what to give her.

- Oh. My. CUTENESS! Meeting girls! said Jade making her friend into a small 'meeting position'.

The girls stand this way a few minutes talking about the best of all the kindest gifts Byron could give to his Aphrodite. The Bratz didn't want to ask to any way the name of this fabulous lady. They did a list even though. This golden key was given to Byron. He thanked fastly the writers and went outside. The girls watched him running already knowing his destination, Burdine Maxwell's office. The teenagers giggled joyfully as they went into their office.

During this time, Byron was already besides his beloved girlfriend. She wasn't as glamorous as usual. She was playing with her cellphone. Her boyfriend softly poked her left shoulder, making her scream as loud as an alarm.

- Mother of Pink! Who dares scaring me like that, said the blonde but also blue-eyed woman. BYRON! You..., she tried to speak but her sadness took over her words.

- What's wrong, my Princess? asked the animator to Burdine one knee on the floor while his hand was petting hers.

- My birthday, that's the thing that goes wrong! complained the twined woman. One year older, one year lesser, she continued, I can't believe I am 40 years old this year.

- ...and that you are still the sexiest woman on this goddamn planet, her man said while getting up and leaving her a kiss on her cheek.

- Shut up, you're lying.

- I ain't a thing, gorgeous Queen of Fashion, Byron flirted.

- So why is the door still open, she complained again.

Her man ran to the door and closed it. One good luck the Twivils were on a break. Byron turned her wheel chair on his direction and left a soft kiss on her lips. Burdine's fingers rubbed her boyfriend's bright cheek while her other hand was brushing his dark hair. His two knees felt hard on the ground. A knock was hard from the girl. She whispered a few words to her guy and after hiding him in her closet and answered the door. It was Kaycee and Kristee, those annoying Twivils. They both entered at the same time. Burdine still wished to have that connection with her own twin sister.

- Aren't you girls already done with that article?

- YEAH, but we got so bored and then we came back, said Kaycee.

- Of course, we didn't buy you a gift for your birthday since you are so old we don't know what to bring you, said the other more annoying one.

- You two are lucky that I'm not in the mood today for you two, said the tall woman, get out!

- Are we paid?

- OF COURSE YOU ARE! Now leave before you both will have each of your ears glued on the window, said the boss to her two employs before they ran away.

- Still as evil as usual?

Burdine turned around and saw her British boyfriend hugging her. He continued the early kiss they had but this time, Burdine was push on one of the walls. Her hands were still shaking even after those hundred times Byron shown his love with a kiss or even a french one. This woman was clearly scared. Scared of Byron? No, scared of letting it go.

She pushed him away with a few tears covering her blue diamond eyes. Her male tried to fight back by hugging her again but her ignorance screamed to him to go away. Byron, as quick as the Twivils, left the room without explaining himself to his beautiful half. He went to his house. Hours passed like seconds but his girlfriend wasn't calling back. He felt he needed to do the step. His fingers grabbed his small intelligent cellphone and called back his blonde pink lover girl. Her voice-mail arrived still as bitchy as his sweet heart could be. He left a small message explaining how sorry he was and he wanted to take back those moves he did wrong. A date could be the answer or just a simple meeting would be okay for him. He just wanted to feel his heart warming again just by the sound of her rough voice. He hung up.

Burdine was still at her office. Crying, laying on the ground and writing things in her diary. She saw a message left. She heard the normally sober voice of her lover. A breath came inside her lungs before she could finally leave a message accepting a date at his house.

The next day, at five in the morning, Burdine woke up and removed her beauty mask. She automatically went into the bathroom to remove her rest of food stuck inside her stomach. After that, a glass of water and a small piece of bread (without butter) was swallow before going to work with her small dog friend, Royal. She walked through the city. Kids were playing at the park she stopped. One of them asked to his mother why was Burdine so slim. The mother replied that Burdine wasn't healthy, even poor. She walked away but deep inside, she would pass the day watching young children playing to different types of games. She wasn't a stalker, she just wanted a child to hold.

Her walk continued with a few person judging and even someone pushing her on water. It was strange though, she wasn't crazy, just a little special. People were offering her to go across the street. They called her old.

Arriving at the block, she saw the Bratz again talking and laughing like those children she saw at the park. Her eyes turned away and she continued to her office. Both of her employs weren't there. She let go her purse and her dog went free. Something different was in that room. Something, calorific? She saw a box of chocolate and a small love note from her teddy bear. She smiled but throw in the garbage these not caring too much about how many they cost nor how many time it took to Byron to choose something she likes. Her heart fulfilled with his small love letter.

She opened her closet and searched for a dress. She found a small cheetah printed one. She removed all of her jobbing clothes and wore that dress. She saw into a mirror that strong and fearless woman she though she was. On the other side, her shadows were just proving the inverse. That so-called 'strong' and 'fearless' girl was just a useless doll. The only good thing she could do was making her man happy and this is the reason of her frighten when he got closer. These shadows were, suicidal thoughts.

- Honey? asked a voice behind her.

- What, his girlfriend softly replied.

- You know, you can tell me anything, right? Byron, the voice behind, said holding her tightly and leaving a sight before speaking.

- You don't know what I'm hiding.

- Of course I do, whispered the British, just tell me so we can go on and talk about it.

Burdine stuttered. What in the Heaven was he talking about? She had a few thoughts before finally having her finger on the answer.

- There's nothing I should be ashamed of, she said ignoring she knew what he was talking about, except maybe the fact I'm dating a guy that doesn't love me.

- So that's it, Byron concluded ironically, I am the liar, but you don't tell me about all that food you throw in the garbage when I look away or these chocolate I bough you for you and not for some random guy dying of hungriest.

- Who cares! Mother of pink can't you leave me alone with my appetite problems!

- Burdine, I fucking love you, said Byron but after, his girlfriend watched his pale skin into the mirror. His brown eyes were tearing up on her shoulder. Why are you the only one that absolutely and positively don't care, Byron finished and went away.

- Wait, the blonde said making her boyfriend stop his walk to the door. If you really loved me, why didn't you tell me? asked the boss.

- I was afraid, I guess.

- Afraid?

- Afraid of what you would think of me. Yes, I'm like you, I have fears. I am afraid of things, it's apart of being a human being, Burdine. Having... curves and eating food is apart of this life. Breathing is also in it.

- I still think it's weird, you are mostly apart on this 'anorexic teenager' things why aren't you affected?

- I was affect, I looked back and saw my place. I took the help I needed and I became the man I am today, Byron strongly said.

- More the idiot of America's Rock! Burdine completed, making fun of her baby but also making him laugh.

- Silly, at least, I ain't a dumb blonde bimbo like you.

- OH BYRON! Stop hurting my stone heart would you? asked the blonde woman to her man with sarcasm and cuteness, exactly how Byron likes his women.

Hours passed and the fight became funnier. After it, at three 'o' clock in the afternoon to be precise, they finally went into that fancy date. Byron paid a diner to his princess and she ate it fully. Later, a visit at Byron's home was plan. He grabbed her into his arms and climbed the few stairs between the street and his apartment. He turned on the stereo and shown a few moves to his girlfriend who doesn't really know how to dance since she never had someone near her, to make it short, she never had any boyfriends. This news made Byron wondering a few things but still, he held her hand and danced, even if he looked like and 'idiot from America's Rock', he was still doing it for his lover. He never saw that little thing into her eyes. Was is call joy? Happiness? No, it was love.

The night arrived. A decision needed to be taken. Will Burdine sleep at her boyfriend's house? They had an amazing time together even with the few fights they took in the way. Byron asked her that question. She wanted deeply to stay. She accepted. They both sat down on the bed. A few thoughts chased her mind. Her blue eyes looked at Byron.

- What is it, Princess?

- Can I trust you? asked the blue-eyed woman. Byron felt speechless. Finally, his lover can trust him. Byron? he asked

- Yes! You can trust me. Anytime... he shouted.

- I know you really deeply want me right now, Burdine started sounding like another girl, but... I'm scared.

- WHAT? I don't need this honey! You're scared? Byron rushed.

- I-I-I'm virgin, these few words escaped from her mouth.

Byron removed the few hairs covering her cheek and kissed it again. He took her two feminine hands and held them like Heaven.

- Whatever you will say starting by now, I will listen and try to not complain.

- Fine then, she laughed.

- Start NOW!

- Great... First, I'm and anorexic virgin!

- I know there's worst.

- I... I can't say it!

- Honey, I'm here to help you. This is absolutely and positively awkward for me to do the doctor for you, Byron said holding again her waist.

- I... gosh! I always wanted to have kids but I can't because of some periods problem, Burdine completed her sentence with a faint smile.

The British knew the reason of that problem even though he wasn't a doctor. He smiled at her and tried to not be mean for once and for all. She commented. Something a bit suicidal and rude to herself. Byron got up and took something from his jewel box. He had only one though in mind, her hand. He turned back and asked for it.

- Just accept and... I may make your live maybe easier. I'm here to help and I feel like I'm the only one for you. I love you.

- Mother of Pink I... I never though you would ask this to me! I...

Burdine was fully happy, as she though. She could say yes but she is afraid of herself. What if something wrong happen after. What if he raped her. She had faith on him.

- I do? she said leaving a silence before her two words.

Byron hugged her. He pushed her to the bed. Her laugh came back. He asked her if she really wanted this moment to happen. A few seconds flew away before Burdine kissed him and accepted. A smile came across the man's face. He continued to caress his tongue with hers. Her pink nailed hands were trembling while Byron ones were touching her neck. She giggled as he again tried to undo her dress. A moan appeared. A negative one. He looked at her.

- Take your time, she said to him, gee, are you urged or something?

The animator smirked again. He went slower and even slower. His smackers leaved a few kisses on her neck while still undoing her pink cheetah dress. She felt a feeling inside her though. She knew it was the moment he needed to win the war.

Finally without it, Burdine was left closely naked. She had her underwear on. Byron bite off them as easy as he got into her world. Her clothes were softly touching the ground of his bedroom. Everything felt... better?

Byron was on the top of her. Weirdly, he never had that satisfaction of bringing a woman down like this. After so many tries and fails, he finally could tell how much weak she was around him without her deny. Fear was still around though. She was begging for it to start. It? I guess the blond woman could use that term for ''it''.

A few seconds were left to both of them look into each others eyes.

- Can you promise me something? Byron whispered to not break fully the silence. Burdine's head nodded. Just tell me if I do something wrong. I absolutely and positively don't want anything bad to happen and... it's your first time so...

- Yes..., she finished.

The British shut himself. He caressed her pretty poor face covered with her pale so-sexy-skin. Byron found his conscience wanting his wife even more. They maybe just got married but they were still a little shy and confused.

The small man still went for it. He got on his knees, still in the bed, and removed quickly his shirt and his jeans. It was the fist time his wife saw him naked. Actually, it was the first time she saw someone else than herself naked. She chortled of timidness. She climbed to see his reddish face. By the way, she hugged both of her lips with his. The man was proud of her move. He pushed her down again to make sure she kept her role. Byron softly coaxed his wife's breast. Surprisingly, his mouth reached his own hand. Burdine seized his hair roughly. He continued his journey.

They took a few hours before starting. When they did had sex, Burdine took back her trust on him a few times. They restarted again and again for about a hundred times. Finally, a few hours before the morning arrived, they finally forgot. She let go her fears. The pain was there but Byron erased it. It was weird and uncomfortable but he still bring the fun side out of it. They hit the climax after all. After all those hours of raging on they did it. Who was the proudest? Burdine. She finally beat her old self down. She gave up on her scars. She believes in something else than nothing, it was by herself.

* * *

A/N: IT WAS A DARE OKAY!I DIDN'T WANTED TO WRITE IT BUT I DID IT! TAKE THAT TUMBLR! ARGHT! Hope you guys liked it and please don't kill me :(


End file.
